


В августе две тысячи девятнадцатого

by monmorensy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Некоторые обещания не имеют срока давности





	В августе две тысячи девятнадцатого

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в команду WTF Starbucks 2019

_1944 год_

Кажется, разговор о женщинах начал Монти. Он заводил почти все такие разговоры, кроме тех случаев, когда Дернье успевал раньше. Стив с аппетитом жевал тушенку и вполуха слушал вдохновенные речи об Абигейл Уотсон, которую никогда не встречал, но благодаря частым рассказам Монти считал почти что старой знакомой. Если верить восторженным словам, редкая была красавица, к тому же обладательница всех возможных добродетелей.

– Увидеть бы ее еще хоть один разок. – Монти тяжело вздохнул и залпом допил остатки из своей кружки, как будто вместо кофе там плескался виски.

– Чтобы ты смотрел на нее издали и боялся подойти? – Дум-Дум ловко увернулся от тычка в бок и примирительно поднял руки. – Да ладно тебе, сам же говоришь, духу не хватило.

Монти снова горестно вздохнул, а на помощь ему неожиданно пришел Гейб.

– Да уж, будто это так просто, взять и сказать девчонке, что любишь.

Дернье ухмыльнулся, лихо подкрутив усы, а Баки пожал плечами:

– Что тут сложного? Я раз сто говорил, не меньше.

– Тебе не сложно, потому что тебе все девчонки хороши, эта откажет – ну и не беда, другая согласится. – Гейб неодобрительно поджал губы и покачал головой. – А если нужна только одна и никакая другая, тут все иначе.

Баки с хрустом разгрыз сухарь пополам и согласно покивал:

– Вот и я говорю, сами себе придумали сложности. – Он подмигнул Гейбу и повернулся к Монти. – Да не переживай, Стив вон Капитан Америка, и любовь у него пока не в Англии, а он тоже молчит, как воды в рот набрал.

Стив не стал реагировать на очевидную провокацию, продолжив орудовать ложкой, а Монти, несколько ободренный поддержкой, улыбнулся – светло и немного грустно.

– Зато у него есть хотя бы фотография, мою отобрали чертовы фашисты. – Дум-Дум шумно отхлебнул из кружки и грязно выругался себе под нос. Стив сделал вид, что не услышал, и не стал его одергивать: в этом случае с выбором слов он был полностью согласен.

Баки тут же поскучнел, как всегда, когда при нем припоминали Крайшберг, и сосредоточился на еде. На несколько минут повисла тишина, нарушаемая только стуком ложек, хрустом сухарей и шмыганьем выдающегося носа Дернье. Стив лениво перебирал в голове темы повеселее, но Морита успел первым: отставил пустую банку и решительно хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание.

– Так, джентльмены, чего носы повесили? – Он поймал брошенную Дернье шишку и щелчком пальцев вернул ее отправителю. – Давайте лучше поклянемся, что когда выиграем войну, не будем больше терять ни минуты и сразу признаемся любимым женщинам. Я клянусь, а вы что скажете?

Он протянул руку ладонью вниз, и к нему одновременно потянулись Дернье и Баки.

– Клянусь. – Судя по мечтательному выражению лица Дернье, он уже представлял какую-нибудь французскую мадемуазель.

– Да запросто, клянусь. – Баки улыбался, но взгляд у него был серьезный и сосредоточенный, как перед атакой. Неужели и его в Бруклине ждала девушка, к которой он не решился подойти? Стив попытался вспомнить, кто бы это мог быть, но в голову ничего не приходило.

– Клянусь! – рука Гейба присоединилась к остальным, и по ней тут же решительно хлопнул ладонью Монти:

– И я клянусь. 

Стив подвинулся поближе и, игнорируя насмешливо присвистнувшего Баки, тоже положил руку.

– Клянусь. – Он все равно собирался признаться после победы, так что дал обещание с легким сердцем.

Остался только Дум-Дум. Он поглядывал на них то ли снисходительно, то ли одобрительно, но присоединяться не спешил.

– А ты чего? – Баки спросил так нетерпеливо, как будто клятва теряла силу без полного набора участников.

– У меня дома жена, я-то не стал ждать, пока мою Молли уведет кто посообразительнее. – Он приосанился и разгладил усы, явно преисполненный гордости.

– Ладно тебе, поклянись тогда, что вернешься к жене и с порога скажешь, как ее любишь.

Дум-Дум проворчал себе под нос что-то вроде «Уж без тебя бы не догадался», но все-таки накрыл руку Стива широкой ладонью.

_2019 год_

Они все-таки справились. И если уж победа над Таносом не доказывала, что Бог существует и он на их стороне, то Стив готов был съесть свой новый щит без соли. Они победили, вернули развеянную половину человечества и залегли на дно, давая всему миру и себе время, чтобы зализать раны.

Именно поэтому последние две недели Стив посвящал каждый вечер прогулкам с Баки, который обещал показать ему все самые красивые места Ваканды. Пейзажи действительно поражали воображение богатством красок, а то, что при попытке подойти поближе к реке Стива чуть не сожрал крокодил, можно было отнести к мелким неурядицам, не стоящим внимания.

Жизнь была почти прекрасна. Человечеству ничего не угрожало, под ногами пружинила трава, жаркое солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, а рядом шел Баки в местной одежде, совершенно не скрывающей левую руку. Стив не решался сказать это вслух, чтобы не оскорбить чужие обычаи, но больше всего эта хламида походила на длинное красное платье. И тем более не решался сказать, что никого красивее, чем живой, здоровый и довольный Баки, в жизни не видел, будь он хоть в платье, хоть в балетной пачке и противогазе.

– Эй, Стив, я тут кое-что вспомнил.

Ничего удивительного, Баки с каждым днем вспоминал все больше и больше мелких подробностей из прежней жизни и часто пересказывал их Стиву, как будто ему нужно было чье-то подтверждение, чтобы поверить собственной памяти.

– Надеюсь, тот случай, когда пес миссис Миллер загнал тебя на дерево? – На самом деле Стив его прекрасно понимал: премерзкая была собака.

Баки ткнул его в бок вибраниумным локтем и уточнил:

– А ты в это время где был, смельчак? Уж не сидел ли на соседнем суку?

Конечно, сидел, но признаваться в этом не собирался.

– Вот еще, с чего бы мне бегать от собак.

Баки хмыкнул с большим сомнением, но продолжать тему не стал.

– Я другое вспомнил. Как мы все в сорок четвертом договорились, что если переживем войну, не будем больше терять время и сразу признаемся любимым девчонкам в чувствах.

Верно, договорились, целую вечность назад, вот только получилось не у всех. Девчонка Баки, если она существовала, сейчас уже либо глубокая старуха, либо в могиле, и его самого с Пегги развела судьба. А сейчас Стив если и собрался бы кому-то признаваться, то только самому Баки. Но чуть позже, когда они оба немного придут в себя, когда решат свои проблемы с американским законом, когда будет подходящий момент, наконец. Стив подавил тяжелый вздох, вспомнил, как читал в Википедии про Монти и его жену Абигейл, и улыбнулся.

– Точно. Признаемся, а там будь что будет.

Баки удовлетворенно кивнул, как всегда, когда Стив подтверждал его воспоминания, и продолжил:

– Так вот, в тот раз я до победы не дожил, потом не помнил клятву, а потом снова война. – Он посмотрел на Стива спокойно и немного печально. – А сейчас мы победили, тянуть больше некуда. В общем, я признаюсь.

Наверное, на лице Стива отразилось недоумение, потому что Баки пояснил:

– Тебе признаюсь. – И, видимо, сжалившись, добавил: – В любви, Стив.

– Понятно. – Стив виновато улыбнулся. – Я тоже тебе собирался признаться в любви, только попозже.

– Ясно. 

Они шли по траве, к виднеющимся на горизонте горным вершинам, а в голове Стива не было ни единой мысли. Пустота, покой и стрекот насекомых. 

Из сонного забытья его вырвал неожиданно метнувшийся из-под ног маленький зверек. Стив вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и тряхнул головой, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. 

Неужели Баки действительно только что?.. 

Стив резко повернулся и скомандовал:

– Стоп.

Баки послушно замер на месте, и Стив тоже остановился, от всей души радуясь, что вокруг нет свидетелей. 

– То есть ты меня любишь не совсем по-братски.

Баки согласно кивнул:

– Точно.

Стив тоже кивнул и зачем-то уточнил:

– И я тебя так люблю.

– Получается, что да. – Баки уставился на Стива так, словно и сам только что понял смысл их разговора.

Стив начал всерьез опасаться за их душевное здоровье. В основном за свое – в нормальности Баки не было никаких сомнений, потому что ее никогда не существовало.

– Так какого черта мы теряем время?

– Не знаю. – Баки пожал плечами и шагнул к Стиву, оказываясь совсем близко. – Ты старше по званию, тебе и виднее.

На это возразить было нечего. Стив осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и честно предупредил:

– Сержант Барнс, я вас сейчас поцелую.

Баки ухмыльнулся – лениво и беспечно, почти как Баки-до-Гидры, уверенно обнял Стива за талию, притягивая к себе вплотную, и насмешливо прищурился.

– Это угроза?

– Это объявление войны. – Стив тоже прищурился, внимательно рассматривая с детства знакомые черты. После стольких лет, после пережитой войны, после Гидры, после семидесяти лет сна, после Таноса, наконец, они все равно вместе. Живы вопреки всему и теперь стоят на пороге чего-то нового и, Стив был уверен, чего-то прекрасного.

От непривычно счастливых мыслей его отвлек участливый вопрос Баки:

– Подсказать, как это делается? 

Конечно, Баки не был бы Баки, если бы дал Стиву спокойно собраться с духом. Ну что за человек. Стив наклонился к его лицу и выдохнул прямо в губы:

– Лучше покажи.


End file.
